Souls of the Forgotten
by Ritsu Ikiteirushi
Summary: The Parapsychology Research Division in England have dispatched Tsubaki Cross and Ritsu Ikiteirushi to investigate SPR. However, there seems to be more to them than meets the eye. As cases progress, the two teams must join together and save the souls of the forgotten before it's too late.


_Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono - all Original Characters belong to Tsubaki and myself. Takes place after the anime. OC-Centric. _

* * *

**File 1**

She wasn't sure why she was clinging to him of all people, nor did she understand the anxiety coursing through her as they worked their way through the crowded Tokyo Airport. Heat was creeping its way up to her cheeks, which usually were as pale as porcelain and now stained as crimson as his unusual eyes. She tried to ignore the distinct sound of her heart thundering in her ears, avoiding looking at Ikiteirushi Ritsu as long as his hand was cupped with hers. Once they finally retrieved their luggage and were outside in the crisp autumn air, Tsubaki Cross hastily released his hand, running her fingers through her thick brown hair. It fell to mid-back, bangs hovering over her eyes - heterochromatic, with the left being blue and the right green.

"So, Ritsu... do you have the directions to the estate...?" she glanced at him, though she could still feel the cursed blush remaining on her cheeks.

He nodded solemnly with his gaze cast at a downwards angle as he placed their luggage into the trunk of the rental car. It looked like a nice enough car, but there was always a feeling that crept into everyone when they sat in it. It feeling that something wasn't right, like the rental agency 'forgot' to mention. "Yeah, I got it. Don't worry."

Tsubaki was hesitant as she examined the car. She really hated traveling, but at least she wasn't alone. They weren't short on funds, either, and her father - Professor Matthias Cross - had made sure everything was in order. If there was any trouble, they had the Japanese Division they could turn to for assistance. Still, Tsubaki was not at ease - though glancing at Ritsu, she did feel a bit safer.

The two of them had known each other since Tsubaki was ten and he was seven. Ritsu's mother had left her son in the care of Matthias after falling ill. Ritsu occasionally visited her, but his caretaker had always been Matthias. Tsubaki didn't speak much to her own mother, for she had taken her youngest daughter and returned to Kyoto shortly after she was born. They kept in contact through phone calls and the occasional letter, but nothing more than that.

Tsubaki pulled out her phone, double checking the time. "We got here a little earlier than intended. Do you think the staff is ready for us?"

Ritsu casually shrugged his shoulders before opening the door on the driver's side. "It'll depend how serious and professional they are. After all, first impressions encounters must be planned out and carefully deliberated over. First impressions are what is key at times like this." He sat down behind the wheel and shut his door, focusing his piercing glare on what was on the other side of the windshield. If anyone saw him, they would have sworn he was a demonic being full of hate, anger, and malice who was boring holes into the side of the wall with his almost glowing crimson eyes.

Tsubaki was one of the few beings in this world who didn't flinch from the crimson irises that her companion had. When they had first met, she had actually embraced him, practically crying in joy - like him, many were startled by her eyes. She felt a kinship to the young boy, and they had developed a close bond over the years. She had just turned twenty-one last January, and him seventeen in May.

Ten years of sticking beside one another and defending each other. Of course, there were rumors - and not just at the private school they had attended. Well, at least until Ritsu was expelled for fighting. Tsubaki left the school as well, both continuing their schooling at home and at the English Division in which Tsubaki's father was a renowned parapsychologist. Both were fascinated with the ghost hunting world. Tsubaki wanted to become a spiritualist, while Ritsu pursued the art of exorcism - especially those of demons. He was one of the youngest in the program.

And so their story begins here - in Tokyo where they were sent to investigate Shibuya Psychic Research as a personal favor. In regards to actually finding the location and the head of the research center, it was a lot harder since they had lacking information on the CEO's whereabouts.

Biting her lip, Tsubaki glanced at the boy beside her, almost afraid of breaking his concentration as he weaved through early afternoon traffic. His messy and unkempt tresses were as black as a raven's wing, the ends tipped as crimson as his eyes, falling just below his chin in a shaggy way.

He was handsome... not that she'd ever admit that to his face.

"Ritsu?"

"What is it Tsubaki?" He replied cooly, in a way that contrasted with his stare. He had one hand gripped at the top of the wheel, the other was gripping the area where the gear shift stick should have been. Ritsu felt uncomfortable in this car. His unease was derived from this car's questionable past and the fact it was nothing like the Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder he owned back home.

Tsubaki took a shaky breath, "How rusty are you on your Japanese?" She asked slowly - she herself was quiet fluent in many languages, it being her favorite course of study.

"I know enough to get by. Anyways, if I need to I can extort - I mean 'hire' - a translator to do my bidding - I mean my 'speaking' - for me." Ritsu flashed Tsubaki his malicious grin that made Satanists beg for the mercy of God. "Why do you ask? Plan on paying a visit to your mother?"

"Uh, no. Definitely not." She scrunched up her nose - something she did when she thought of something rather unpleasant. "And I asked because uh... hullo...we are in Japan! Not many people speak English here as they do back home." She paused and then glanced out the window, "Why do you assume you have to hire someone? I...I can translate, you know..." She started to fidget, chewing on her lower lip slowly and avoiding looking at him.

"I want my car..." Tsubaki then remembered that this was how Ritsu acted when he was uneasy and uncomfortable. It was almost like whenever Ritsu was in a bad mood, he projected a demonic aura to repel everyone away from him. It was unlikely that he would relax anytime soon with his beloved car out of the country. The car they were in didn't help in the slightest either.

Hesitating, she reached out and gently touched his shoulder, pointing out the windshield. "There's the turn. See? I can see the estate right now."

She was right. Up on the hill was a beautiful manor, though it looked a little run down and not like it had many visitors. The iron gates were tall, the drive winding. The shutters were ebony and the house itself was made out of dark brick. A fountain

was set in front, a single tree hanging over it. Many statues lined the drive. A hedge maze could be seen. As they drove closer, the stone walls that surrounded the area loomed over them, like a dark embrace waiting to ensnare them.

"...you sure this place isn't haunted?" Ritsu stated, his tone dry.

"Daddy said it isn't..." Tsubaki looked as unsure as he felt.

"..."

Ristu climbed out of the car and opened up the trunk. He pulled out the suitcase that contained Tsubaki's undergarments and he started to rifle through it, ignoring his companion's startled scream and angry bellows which ceased when he withdrew his two black Desert Eagles. He stuffed the magnums into his coat pockets and then threw the partially opened suitcase back into the trunk.

She stood there, aghast at him. Sure, he had only been after his own possessions, but who gave him right to rifle through her panties! Not to mention... was that a pair of her lacy thongs being stuffed in his pocket?!

"RITSU! YOU JERK!"

One nice roundhouse kick later and he hit the grass.

"...Ow." Ritsu casually rose to his feet and noticed the undergarments that were hanging out of his pocket. He took them and scanned them over quickly in his hand before raising his eyes to Tsubaki. "The hell, Tsubaki? You planning on getting laid or something?"

Her face turned a violent shade of red, "SAYS THE ONE SNATCHING PANTIES!" Marching over to him, the brunette grabbed them from his hand and shoved them back in her suitcase, closing it and ignoring his question.

As if he'd understand females. She wore them mainly for comfort - they didn't ride up like normal underwear did, especially whenever she was physically training...or running for her life from murderous spirits.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the older adolescent grabbed his bag, throwing it at him. He hastily caught it as she grabbed her two bags, heading for the front door without saying another word to him.

"Way to tell everyone we've arrived..." He muttered under his breath, closing the trunk, and following close behind Tsubaki, relieved to get away from the rental car. He had a feeling that it would be going up in flames once the sun set.

"Oh, shut it. I doubt they heard me." Tsubaki replied shortly, but as she knocked on the door, it was answered by a butler who was looking very uncomfortable. She immediately switched to Japanese. "Good afternoon. My name is Tsubaki Cross. I'm assuming you received the call from my father about our arrival?"

"Ah, yes. Matthias-sama called earlier. He said that his daughter and his apprentice would be arriving this afternoon. Your rooms have been prepared and a dinner has been started in your honor. I am Fujimoto Atsuki. It's nice to make your acquaintance at last, Ojōsama."

Tsubaki blushed a bit at the term of formality, "This is my companion, Ikiteirushi Ritsu."

"The panty snatcher, I presume?" the man replied dryly.

Ritsu cast his gaze over the butler, forgetting how demonic his expression was at the moment.

"Say that again." He replied in English, the meaning was quite clear and obvious enough.

Atsuki cleared his throat and bowed, "Haruka-san shall show you to your chambers."

Tsubaki sent Ritsu a well-deserved glare, not even flinching from the dark air he was putting off himself. With an eye-roll, she began to follow the young maid who looked ready to die of fright.

"T-This way, Ojōsama..."

Ritsu, in turn, cracked his neck loudly and deliberately. He stopped and turned his head to look at Atsuki directly in the eye, grinning like a mad-man. "You have balls for a butler." He said in perfect Japanese. "But not for long~" His grin widened and he resumed walking, catching up with Tsubaki around the corner without her noticing. Atsuki, however, would have nightmares for years to come.

Tsubaki backtracked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She wouldn't admit that something in this house made her blood run cold and that she was frightened, nor was she using this as an excuse to hold his hand. All she wanted was to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

"So what happened to needing a translator?" she muttered, not noticing the faint blush on the red-eyed boy's cheeks. "Don't lie.. I know that you only talk to your Mother in Japanese."

He shrugged casually. "I'm the slacker bad ass who is the hero and you're the perfect goody toe-shoes girl who is _tsundere_ and also the heroine." He looked up at the trembling maid who's back was turned to them. "What was her name again? I need to apologize later for spooking her so badly."

"Haruka-san." Tsubaki sighed, unsure how to take his description of her. She also noticed he had yet to shake her hand off of his.

"Alrighty then let's do this." Ritsu then paused for a moment. "Tsubaki, if you're really that scared, I can do this on my own if you want to head back."

Her face darkened, but she tightened her grip. "I-I'm not scared!"

"Then why does it feel like my hand is in a vice?"

She forced herself to let go, hugging herself and heading into her chambers, the door shutting behind her a little harder than needed. Haruka gave a slight flinch, almost as if worried about the hinges, before she realized she was alone with the red-eyed teen. Slowly, the young maid turned to face him, bowing.

"R-Right this way, Ikiteirushi-sama!"

He smiled a soft smile and nodded as followed her. "Are you alright, Haruka-chan? I honestly had no intentions on frightening you. If you would be so kind as to forgive me, I would eternally be grateful!"

Haruka glanced at him slowly, surprised by his change in demeanor. She managed a small smile, her raven hair worn in two high pigtails, ringlets falling to mid-back and bangs above her honey brown eyes. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She was cute, only a few years older than Tsubaki.

"Oh, it's alright now, Ikiteirushi-sama. I was just startled at first." She hesitated, "You have lovely eyes."

Ritsu leaned in closer so she could get a better look at his eyes. "Like them? Every once in a while, someone of my bloodline inherits it. They glow in the dark so it can get pretty scary, anyone who does inherit these eyes also inherits the title of 'Demon Gaze'. But they do carry another, more useful, inheritance with them."

Haruka was surprised - she hadn't expected the Master's apprentice to be so talkative about his heritage. She kept walking, but slowed her pace, listening intently. She had to admit she was rather curious about the boy her master raised. She had only been employed in the Cross family for a few years, her mother before her. Ritsu had that wicked smile again, one that was scary and yet strangely alluring. Warmth made its way to her cheeks.

He noticed her interest and continued on with his explanation.

"The ability to produce flames and to control them. Like so." He snapped his fingers and the candles on the walls lit themselves, their flames growing at a steady pace until the tips licked the ceiling without leaving a mark. The long flames then proceeded to arc over their heads and it swirled around, almost as if it were dancing before exploding like miniature fireworks, the fire was pleasantly warm, but burned nothing. The explosions only managed to shower them with glimmering sparks that seemed like they were crystals. "I apologize if I startled you again, Haruka-chan."

She stared at him wide-eyed. Of course, working for a known parapsychologist, she was used to the wide variety of psychic guests - but never had she ever met a someone who held pyrokinetic abilities before. She calmed down a bit and smiled.

"It's was beautiful. Thank you for showing me,"

He shook his head as he grinned. "That was nothing." He then turned to her and asked her in a serious tone. "Are there any replaceable wineglasses and small pure gold artifact in this place? I need them as materials. I also will not accept any gold possessions of yours in case you were thinking of doing that. So please relax around me, Tsubaki is the hot-head, not me." He flashed her a bright, convincing grin.

As intrigued as she was, Haruka realized that she had taken much too long to show him to his room - there was many more chores to get done before that evening's dinner would be complete. She hesitated.

"Well...I-I'd like to see...but my j-job..."

"I understand, please, carry on with your duties."

Haruka paused, "I'll be free after dinner, before I head home. I'll have everything set up in the kitchen. Okay?"

She showed him to his chambers a moment later, before hurrying away.

* * *

Tsubaki sat on the edge of her bed, legs crossed and looking at the photographs she had lined on the sheets. A few of them were of her father and some of the other researchers from the English Division, along with the Davises. She held one between her thumb and forefinger, gazing at it almost solemnly.

It was a picture of Ritsu and her in primary school - Ritsu looking uncomfortable in his school uniform, hands shoved into his pockets as he looked away from the camera. Tsubaki was hugging his arm, eyes closed and cheesy grin in place. He was still in fourth grade, with her going into junior high.

"Damn him," she growled, dropping the photograph and then laying back, staring at the canopy of the four-poster bed. "Why does he have to be so cold all the damn time? He used to smile..."

She ached to see that smile again, but her pride refused to step aside long enough for her to tell him that - among other things.

"Bet he's flirting with that maid... he always had a thing for older girls..."

Her eyes closed as she tried to not think about the rapid pounding in her chest - why was she anxious all of a sudden?

Her phone rang, with her hand groping around the sheets before grasping it. She answered on the third ring, not even removing her other hand from her face.

"Hullo?"

"How'd the flight go?"

"Daddy?!" Tsubaki shot up, chatting with her father. He inquired about the flight and Ritsu - the mentioning of the boy causing her to twitch.

"He's being a jerk - as per usual."

"He's still a teenager, Tsubaki. Just give him some time. You know he gets this way without his car."

"He loves that car more than me!"

"He loves that car more than himself."

Tsubaki frowned, "So...does Mum know I'm here?"

"I've informed Ayame."

She grimaced, "Why?"

"She just wanted to make sure you landed safely is all."

"Alright..."

"Well, work is calling. I'll call in a few days."

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, hun. Bye."

She hung up the phone just as a knock appeared at her door. "What?" she snapped, not realizing it.

The door opened and revealed Ritsu.

"Check it out." His face was trying to suppress a goofy grin as a glow emanated from outside of Tsubaki's window. The glow belonging to the flames that were now engulfing what Ritsu liked to call 'The Rental Car of Doom' that was parked on the gravel.

Dual-colored eyes widened to the size of saucers as she sprung across the room and to the window, squeaking and trying to manage a coherent sentence. She finally whirled around, fist raised as if threatening to punch him.

"Did you do this?!" she seethed.

"Naw, it was some Level. 76 Pyromancer." He said casually, all traces of amusement and that grin from before had completely evaporated.

Slowly, the brunette lowered her hand, before her fingers ran through the dark russet strands. She closed her eyes, giving an exasperated sigh. "We have to pay for it, you know."

"Whatever. Just let me... 'Negotiate' with the owners and it'll be fine."

Tsubaki gave a slight nod, but she was having trouble looking at him. Something was off - usually when she was pissed she'd yell at him, then be affectionate moments later. Like she was bi-polar or something. No, something was really bothering her.

"So, you feel it too? The mansion? Or is it just your time of the month?" He asked coolly.

"You know my time of the month was last week," she replied, but she didn't react the way he expected. No anger, no threats, just a calm reply. "I don't want to stay here... at least not...alone."

"So you were expecting to get laid!" He exclaimed in mock shock.

"Yeah...sure...whatever you say, Ritsu." Tsubaki turned and started to put away the photographs, the last one being placed back in the picture frame on the bedside table. She sat down on the bed and looked down.

He closed his eyes and lay on the floor by the bed, sighing softly. "When's your birthday again?"

Tsubaki smiled a bit, "January. The 27th."

"Then Merry Christmas." He tossed a colored, glass flower onto the bed. It glowed brightly, the glass seemed to have fire entrapped within it, and the petals were trimmed with gold. The flower was a _tsubaki - _a camellia.

She blinked in surprise, turning to look at him as she touched it tenderly in her hands. Swallowing hard and touched by his gift, she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Where...? Why...?"

Ritsu's chest rose and fell evenly with his low breathing. He had already fallen asleep.

Tsubaki couldn't help but blush, twirling the glass flower between her fingers. She gently placed it on the bedside table before glancing back at the slumbering teen. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated all her will. She couldn't do PK-LT often, but she had been practicing. She was able to move his slumbering form onto her bed, draping the blanket over him before closing the curtains.

"Good night..."

She rolled onto her side, her back to him and closed her eyes as well.


End file.
